Stud
by rebelrsr
Summary: Jane realizes it's hard to be the one waiting at home


The early morning sunlight pierced the dark living room. Jane barely noticed. She curled on the couch with a mug of coffee in her hands and Jo at her feet. Alone. It wasn't an unusual situation.

Or…it hadn't been.

Before she'd met Faith in a dark alley several months ago.

"_Put your hands where I can see them_!" Jane remembered Faith's cocky grin as she'd turned to face Jane. Winded from chasing a perp halfway across Back Bay, that expression had pushed all of Jane's buttons.

So had the husky, "_You gonna shoot if I don't?"_

Jane sighed and sipped her steaming coffee. Being alone sucked. Especially with the wind whipping around the apartment building and snow pellets hissing off the glass doors leading to the balcony. While Jane wasn't new to being alone, she _wasn't _used to being left behind when duty called.

Detectives got called to work at all hours of the day and night. Jane had a standard, "Sorry, gotta go!" speech prepared for those occasions.

She had _not _been ready to _receive _that speech when Faith's cell phone had buzzed like a horde of angry bees as they'd finally settled in for sleep. "Keep the blankets warm, sexy. I gotta run. Shouldn't take long, though." Faith had yanked on jeans and a hoodie. "Sounds like the Senior in Charge needs me to hold her hand for a bit." Her kiss had been hard and fast.

That had been hours ago. When the night had been pitch. Before the snow had started.

Checking the cell phone sitting on the end table, Jane gripped the mug until her fingers ached. Faith hadn't called. None of the other Council personnel had called. Nothing but radio silence. Her nerves stretched to the breaking point. Jane wasn't going to call. She wasn't. Faith had a job to do, and she didn't need Jane freaking out and interrupting.

Except one hand had already dropped away from the coffee mug and was reaching for the phone.

Jo's head popped up. "Woof!" She jumped from the couch and took up a position at the front door.

Jane nearly joined her when she heard the faint jangle of keys a second before the door opened.

"Hey, Joey!" Faith bent and rubbed her hands over Jo's sides and back until the dog flopped over onto her back for a tummy rub. "Just like your Ma, huh? Showing me where it feels good." Mischievous brown eyes peered up at Jane.

Despite the teasing, Jane noticed the way Faith held herself. Stiff. Cautious. And, when Faith straightened, Jane heard the slight catch in Faith's breath.

"You're hurt!" Jane started to get up.

Faith forestalled her with a raised hand. "Just some bruises and pulled muscles." She took off her coat and hung it on the hook next to the door. She was wearing different clothes than when she'd left. A new Council hoodie and sweat pants over tennis shoes. The shoes and sweats were soaked all the way up to her knees.

Ignoring Faith's rolling eyes, Jane got up. "Bruises or not, you're wet and hurting. Put Slayer Stud away, would you? Let me get you into the shower."

Faith leaned into Jane as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Stud, huh?"

Jane fought to stay serious. Faith's mock-proud question was a clear deflection. Faith liked to talk about her aches and pains about as much as Jane did. No matter how hard she tried, though, Jane caved. She snorted.

A smirk graced Faith's lips. "Now you're sounding like I got somethin' to prove."

"You think you could do more than roll over and snore right now?" Jane shot back as they made it to the bedroom. "If you want to crash and burn, be my guest." Not that she had any intention of letting Faith try anything more energetic than standing under a rain of hot water.

She settled Faith on the toilet seat while she started the shower. Hot to the point of boiling. Steam quickly filled the tiny bathroom. Jane stripped then got Faith on her feet again, so she could take off Faith's wet clothes.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Bruises? Sure. Faith had a bunch. Along with scabbed-over cuts and one raw-looking burn mark.

A callused hand touched Jane's cheek. "I'm fine." The words were soft. Tender. As were the eyes peering up at Jane. "I'm already healing, and the docs cleared me to come home. I promise. It'll all be gone by tomorrow at the latest."

"The shower…" It was hard to gather her thoughts as Jane stared at the wounds.

"Like you said. I'm cold." Faith went up on her toes and brushed a kiss over Jane's neck. "'Sides, I ain't getting into bed dirty. Who knows where that vamp dust had been before I fell in it, yeah?"

Jane hesitated. Water and burns? Wouldn't that increase the chance of infection? She tried to remember one of the many lectures from Maura.

She took too long. Faith linked their hands and stepped into the shower. Faith hissed as the water hit her skin. Then a groan echoed off the tiles as she slumped under the heat.

That was Jane's cue. She shelved her worries. It was too late now, anyway. She grabbed the shower gel and squirted a handful (far more than the back of the bottle recommended) into her palms. She stroked the slippery soap over Jane's skin with utmost care. "Did anyone else get hurt?" Jane knew it was something Faith always cared about.

"Couple Juniors in the hospital." Faith's slump grew until she leaned fully into Jane. "Both'll make it."

"Because you were there to hold their hand," Jane said, daring to gently tease. She was rewarded with a pinch to her side and a husky laugh. Finishing the gentle scrub, Jane let the water rinse Faith of suds. "Ready for bed?"

Faith nodded. "You joinin' me?"

"Of course." Jane kissed the top of Faith's head. She stepped out first, making sure Faith didn't slip or stumble as she followed. She dried Faith first. Soft pats with the thick cloth while another was wrapped around Faith's hair to soak up as much of the water as possible. It would take too long and cause tangles for days to dry with the blow dryer. She'd have to settle for a towel dry and brush.

In minutes, Jane herded Faith directly to the bed, pausing only to turn the electric blanket to high. "Climb in, Fai."

"K." Eyes now heavy-lidded, Faith gracelessly crawled under the covers and scooted to the far side.

Jane took up her usual spot on the nearside of the bed – then pulled Faith back against her. Faith normally wiggled away at this point.

Today, Faith mumbled something Jane couldn't quite catch before tucking her head beneath Jane's chin. Her breath puffed, hot and rhythmic, against Jane's throat. "Feels good." The words were blurred by sleep yet warmed Jane all the way to her bones. "Love you."

Rearing back, Jane stared down at Faith. Eyes closed. Breathing slow and steady.

Even though Faith didn't stare back, Jane sniffed against the onset of happy tears. "I love you, too, Stud." She wasn't letting Faith forget or deny her dream confession. No. Jane had already mentally filed the statement away, locked in a very safe and secure place in her heart where it – and Faith – would stay.


End file.
